Santa Kurosû
by Phantom Claire
Summary: Pov Ichigo J'avais passer une partie de la nuit dans le rukongai a purifier , les hollow avec mon équipe est donc je dormer a point fermer ( Enfin pas pour longtemps )


les personnages de bleach ne m'appartiennent pas mais son a tite kubo-sama

...

Titre Santa Kurosû

Il était a peine six heure le soleil se lever paresseusement sur le seireitei

Pov Ichigo

J'avais passer une partie de la nuit dans le rukongai a purifier , les hollow avec mon équipe est donc je dormer a point fermer ( Enfin pas pour longtemps )

...

Une petite brune avec un sourire de diablesse entra a pas de loup et sans prévenir bondit sur le povre taicho profondément endormis.

Celui ci se réveilla d'un bond , par la même occasion faisant tomber la fukutaicho d' Ukitake " RUKIA " Cria t'il en direction du sol en pointant son doigt dans sa direction

La charmante voix du jeune capitaine troubla le calme du Seireitei

-Tient Ichigo-kun est réveillé ! déclara Kyoraku soutaicho en riant

- Semblerait oui ! Dis Ukitake Jushiro en souriant a son ami

...

-Pourquoi par Satan et Belzébuth réunis m'as tu réveillé ainsi ! Dis fortement Ichigo en baillant

-Urusai Ichigo lève toi !

-Non

-Je t'ai dis de te lever tu sais quel jours on es ?

-Non mais peu importe , dis moi qui t'as ouvert j'était sur d'avoir fermer avant de me coucher

-Grimmjow !

-Rhha il vas payer ce damné chat!

-Allé lève toi nous avons des choses a faire ce soir c'est le réveillon et ta famille seras là ce soir

Ichigo regarda l'heure ,sur son réveil et se frotta les yeux encore rempli de sommeil " Ecoute Rukia il es tout juste 6h 10 a.m tu aurais pus au moins me laisser dormir jusqu'à 8h00 , mon équipe et moi avons nettoyé le Rukongai une bonne partie de la nuit donc je suis claqué "

-Excuse non valable plus d'excuse monsieur Shiba-Kurosaki debout

Ichigo se frotta l'arrête du nez avec irritation , la petite shinigami l'agacé " Rhoo bon très bien tu as gagné je me lève " Déclara t'il en se levant en bougonnant.

...

Povre Ichigo

Rukia avait lancé un regard glacé a une vendeuse qui avait souri aux roux , Ichigo avait mis un simple kimono de couleur noir avec un motif d'un dragon rouge il ne s'apercevait pas que sa tenue faisait ressortir ses muscles finement sculpter et que il était très attrayant .

Rukia lui attrapa la main pour le faire sortir de la boutique plus rapidement

Le roux fus alors traînais dans nombreux magasin alimentaire " Au fait tu sais que Noel au japon ce fêtes généralement en couple " Dit il avec un blush sur les joues.

-Je ne vois pas le problème il y a moi et toi, Toshiro, Momo, Lisa, Renji ,ton père mon frère, yuzu, Karin, mon taicho , Isane, ganju , Kukkaku, Ririchyo, Shû, Kenryu, Enryu, Yoruichi, Urahara ben tu vois on es tous par deux. Ichigo fit une grimace puis leva les yeux ciel

**Mon roi la reine n'as pas compris bouaah**

Urusai Zangetsu Oghici Répondit Ichigo a l'un de ses zanpakutô

-Etto Rukia ...

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase elle le tira dans un coin du magasin ou était.. Oh horreur des centaines de chappy avec des coeur dans leurs pâte pelucheuse.

-Ichigo regarde ils sont mignon ! Dit elle des étoiles pleins les yeux .

-Euh tu en veux un ? Demanda t'il incertain

-Oh vraiment tu vas m'en offrir un ?Dit elle surprise en le regardant presque en suppliant avec ses yeux

-Oui choisis celui que tu veux ! Lui dit il avec un sourire qu'il ne réserver que pour elle.

La petite brune fouilla et avec grand sourire trouva un avec une touffe de poil orange sur la tête et le lapin etait noir et blanc avec une espèce de cape noir et bordeaux et un oeil jaune et l'autre marron clair.

-Je prend celui ci ! Dit elle avec un grand sourire qui réchauffa le coeur du jeune capitaine et fit un geste qui surprit le roux elle se mit sur la pointe des pied et lui embrassa la joue " Arigato Ichigo "

-Do itashimashite Rukia ! Dit il d'une voix douce les yeux étincelant

...

La journée passa très vite le midi, Ichigo leurs avait payer un ramen dans un restaurant du Rukongai, en somme c'était une bonne journée ils c'étaient aussi chamailler, comme a leurs habitudes.

Rukia avait acheter des fleurs et emmener, son nakama dans un endroit spécial sur une colline , le rouquin avait dis " Es ce des tombes ?"

-Rukia oui moi Renji avons enterrer des amis que nous avion d'Inuzuri qui sont mort ! Dit elle tristement en s'inclinant presque la tête par terre devant les tombes a prés avoir déposer les fleurs

A la surprise de Rukia , Ichigo l'imita et dis " Je vous remercie d'avoir veillé sur Rukia "

Puis au moment de partir Rukia glissa sa petite main dans celle ,plus grande de son ami alors que de son autre main elle serrer contre elle son chappy alors que Ichigo lui porter toute les courses dans un grand sac a dos sur son dos.

Bien que surpris quand sa nakama avait mis sa petite main un peu froide dans la sienne , le jeune capitaine ne la repoussa pas.

Une fois arrivée au seireitei Rukia lui lâcha la main avec regret, puis tous deux se dirige vers la maison d'Ichigo pour faire les préparatif . Il est 3h00 pm

-Bon maintenant au travail ! Annonça le rouquin en se dirigeant vers sa cuisine pour vider son sac alors que Rukia installer la grande table tout en admirant le grand arbre de noël que le roux avait installer et décorer avec gout sans trop charger .

Pendant que a la cuisine Ichigo venait de mettre le canard au four avec des pomme de terre, puis se mit a préparer les toast , tout en faisant cuire le riz pour préparer ses mini sushi ( hé ben il est bon a marier non ?)

Rukia entra dans la cuisine " Ça sent bon Ichigo ! "

-Arigato ..Es ce que tu voudrais m'aider pour le dessert?

-Oh oui ! S'exclama t'elle avec joie

Ichigo sortit tous les ingrédient nécessaire pour faire une bûche au parfum melon et l'autre au fruit rouge , Rukia s'amusa énormément en l'aidant a préparé, elle avait poser son chappy en hauteur pour ne pas qu'il sois sali

Au bout d'une heure les deux dessert avec des copeau de chocolat dessus fure prés et mis au congélateur " Pffiou c'est finit maintenant je vais prendre mon bain merci pour tout Rukia " il est 5.00 pm

-Do itashimashite a tout a l'heure moi aussi je vais me préparé ! Déclara t'elle en souriant

...

Vers 6h30 pm les premier invité arrivent " ICHIGOOOOO " Cria son père en lui sautent dessus bien sur Ichigo évita son coup et l'empêcha de cassé quoi que ce soit.

-Papa arrête de te conduire comme un enfant ! Gronda Yuzu . " Onii chan tu m'as manqué " Dis sa petite soeur en lui donnant un énorme câlin.

-Toi aussi Yuzu ! Dit il en lui rendant son étreinte

-Wouah Ichi-nii tu es élégant dis donc ! Lui dis Karin pour embêter son grand frère

-Arigato ..Oh mais toi aussi tu as mis une robe ? Dit il surpris

-Ouais c'est de la faute de Yuzu ! Grogna Karin

-N'es ce pas que ça lui vas bien hein Onii chan ! Déclara Yuzu qui elle aussi porter une robe

Karin regarda son frère pour lui dire s'il te plait n'insiste pas

-Oyajii c'est quoi que tu as mis ? Demanda le roux en se pinçant l'arrête du nez en regardant avec une grimace le costume avec des étoile dessus celui ci etait vert et le pantalon rouge sa cravate qui s'éclairer , il ressemblait a un vrai sapin de noël.

-Oui Ichi nii je pense pareil que toi ! Dis Karin en surprenant le regard de son frère

-Alors Ichigo est tu enfin devenu un homme ?Demanda son père avec des yeux lubrique

La réponse fut rapide Isshin se mangea de coup de poing " PERVERS " Crièrent Ichigo et Karin

Isshin sortis une image de sa veste Masaki nos enfant me déteste !Dit il avec des fausses larmes

Ce fut a ce moment ou Toshiro et Momo arrivent " Je vois que vous n'avez pas changer taicho " S'exclama Hitsugaya Taicho

-SHIROOO CHAN ! Cria Isshin en ce précipitant vers Hitsugaya Toshiro mais fut intercepter par Ichigo une fois de plus " Oyajii je veux que tu te comporte ce soir ou je te confis a Grimmjow .

-Yo Toshiro

-C'est Hitsugaya Kurosaki Shiba

-Ouais peu importe bref je m'excuse de comportement de mon vieux il peut être pénible parfois

-Ne t'inquiète pas je l'ai connus avant toi ..Donc je sais ses manières!

-... Mouais mais même moi qui suis son fils ne supporte pas quand il fais ça !

Ichigo et Toshiro échangèrent en accord

-Ichigo tu ne ferais pas cela a ton papa adorer ton fukutaicho est un psychopathe ! Déclara Isshin avec peur en voyant le sourire de son fils qui disais tu veux parier.

-En tout cas bonjour Toshiro !Dis Kurosaki Karin

-Je t'ai déjà dis de m'appeler Hitsugaya

-Ichigo nous sommes venus comme tu nous là demander !Dit une belle adolescente blonde de 14 ans accompagner d'une garçon de 15 ans

-Bienvenus Ririchyo et a toi aussi Shû ! Leurs dit il avec un sourire

-Princesse vous nous avez pas attendu ! Dis Enryu en reprenant son souffle avec Kenryu en arrivant en shumpo

-Relaxe les gars elle vas bien ! Leurs dis Ichigo

- Hé ben tu reçois du beau monde ! Déclara sa cousine Kukkaku Shiba en entrant avec Ganju son cousin

-Hé nee -chan Ichigo n'est pas n'importe qui ! Dis Ganju pour toute réponse il se reçut le poing de sa grande soeur

-Itai ..Hé Ichigo ou est ton père ? Demanda Ganju intrigué

-Ben il dois être dans la salle pourquoi ?

-Je dois parler a mon oncle !Dis Kukkaku avec lueur meurtrière dans les yeux

-Hum Kukkaku emmène le a l'extérieur si tu dois le frapper okay !

-Hai Ichi-chan ! Dit elle avec un sourire

Ichigo grommela quelque chose " Tu as dis quelques chose mon cousin " Le menaça sa cousine avec son poing

-N..on Non j'ai rien dis Oh voila Ukitake -san et Isane ainsi Kyoraku-san et Nanao ..tu m'excuse je dois allé les accueillir ! Dis notre héros en s'éclipsant rapidement.

-Bonsoir Ukitake -san , Isane, Kyoraku-san...

-Bonsoir Ichigo-kun ! Répondit le capitaine de Rukia

-Bonsoir Kurosaki-shiba Taicho !Lui dis poliment Isane

-Hé Ichigo ! Dis une femme au cheveux violet et a la peau un peu foncé

-Bienvenus Yoruichi euh ou est Urahara -san ?

-Partis embêter son cher Kurotsuchi !

-Ah je vois !

-Yo fraise

-Salut Berry -tan

-Ouais bonsoir !Grommela Ichigo

Les suivant arrivé Ichigo eu le rouge au joue en voyant Rukia un manteau blanc, ouvert qui dévoila ses habit une robe , un leggins et des ballerine au pied jaune étincelant a son cou elle porter le collier ,qui lui avait offert à son anniversaire en secret qui représente un petit lapin blanc, a ses oreille des boucles de couleurs et ses yeux était légèrement maquiller.

-Bonsoir ! Souffla t'il en se reprenant cette fois ce fut Rukia qui l'observer avec le blush au joue

Pov Rukia

Quand Ichigo ouvra la porte Rukia crus quelle rêver son nakama, avait une veste noir une chemise blanche en dessous et une cravate et un pantalon noir ..Dire qu'elle l'avait trouvé attirant pendant leurs courses et là c'était plus que attirant il était a croquer.

-Bonsoir Byakuya !

-Bonsoir Kurosaki -Shiba !Dis Byakuya en les laissant tout les deux

-Tu es très belle Rukia !Réussis a articuler Ichigo en se frottant derrière la tête en plongeant ses yeux dans ce de Rukia

- Arigato Ichigo ta tenu te vas bien aussi tu es ...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase car Urahara -san arriva "Kurosaki Shiba -san , Kuchiki -san désolé de vous interrompre !Dit il en sortant son evantail les deux rougir a ses mots.

-Je ne vois pas qu'es ce que tu insinue Urahara -san ! Dis Ichigo en croisent les bras

-Bon moi je vais rejoindre Nii sama ! Répondit Rukia en souriant a Ichigo

...

La soirée de Noel se passa très bien tout le monde furent surpris quand ils apprirent que c'était Ichigo qui avait cuisinier

-Soutaicho veuillez ralentir sur l'alcool !

-Mais Nanao-chan je n'ai pas bus tent que cela ! Dit piteusement le commandant en chef du seireitei

Lisa qui était pas loin de Rukia " Psst Rukia ne laisse personne te le piquer il es une perle rare et beau goss ainsi que bon cuisinier , gentil, de force phénoménale tu imagine si il est aussi bon avec le reste... " Dis La vizard

Rukia qui avait très bien compris l'allusion cette fois rougie comme une tomate " Ichigo est mon nakama " Dit elle sachant très bien quelle se mentait a elle même.

Alors que du coté d'Ichigo c'était son père et Renji qui l'embêter " Alors mon fils tu l'as fait ? "

" Ouais tu sais Rukia dois attendre que tu sois plus avec elle et que vous ... " Insinua Renji en murmurant

Le roux pris une couleur rouge pivoine " Bande de pervers " Dit il en se levant d'un bond les inviter entendent seulement " Je vais chercher les bûches

-Hum Kurosaki-san je désire vous parlez en priver !Déclara Kuchiki Byakuya et lui et Isshin ont disparus a l'extérieur

...

Dans la cuisine

le rouquin entra tous en pestant contre son vieil homme et son ami

-Kuso Renji et Oyajii !Soupira t'il a sa surprise Yuzu qui était dans la cuisine ria amusé

-Yuzu es ce que tu cherche quelque chose ?

-Non Onii chan j'admirer ta cuisine , tu sais Onii chan je serais contente d'avoir Rukia pour belle soeur elle est très gentil et elle t'aime

-Moi et Rukia on est nakama !Dit sans conviction le rouquin

-Quoi qu'il en sois je veux que tu sois heureux Onii chan c'est tous qui compte !

-Arigato Yuzu !

-Do itashimashite!

Elle quitta la cuisine mais la porte se rouvre quelque instant après le rouquin entrain d'attraper les deux dessert dis " Tu as oublier quelque chose Yuzu "

-Ce n'est pas Yuzu Ichigo ..Tu veux que je t'aide a emmené les dessert !

-Etto hai arigato !Lui dit il en lui souriant celle ci lui rendit

...

-Biensur que suis d'accord !S'exclama Kurosaki Isshin avec un grand sourire

-Tent mieux mais Kurosaki-san vous connaissez la condition

-Hai Kuchiki-san je pense que ça ne seras pas un problème

-Très bien dans ce cas les choses seront officiellement prononcer a mon manoir demain a 10h00 a.m

...

La bûche fut un franc succés, Toshiro apprécia que Ichigo est pensé a lui pour la glace au melon, qui était très peu sucrer les autres inviter ont préférer celle au fruit rouge .

-Ichigo et vous Mlle Rukia êtes inviter a notre mariage qui seras officialisé quand les premières fleurs de Sakura apparaîtrons ! Lui déclara Ririchyo Kasumi ojii .

-Oh ça seras un honneur d 'assister a votre mariage Princesse Ririchyo! Dis Rukia avec sourire

-Ne t'inquiète pas Ririchyo nous seront présent Arigato à toi et Shû ! Dit il avec un sourire sourire

-C'est nous qui devons te remercier sans toi et Mlle Rukia nous serions morte assassiné la famille Kasumi ojii a une dette en vers vous deux

-Allons ce n'est rien on ce qui me concerne et je suis sur que Rukia pense la même chose , je n'ai fais que mon devoir j'etait ton garde du corps rappel toi !

-Très bien mais tu seras toujours considérer ainsi que Mlle Rukia comme des amis très cher a mon clan !Déclara t'elle

...

Il était un peu plus de une heure du matin quand tous le monde partit sauf Rukia alors que Isshin , Karin et Yuzu était monter a l'étage dans les chambres que Ichigo avait préparé pour eux .

Rukia rejoins le rouquin , qui est entrain de nettoyé la vaisselle " Tu veux un coup de main "

-Oui ci cela ne te gêne pas !Dit il en montrant l'autre bac

-Non je trouve sa amusant !

-Rukia

-Oui

Soudain il sortit ses main de l'eau attrapa la main de sa nakama " Watashi..watashi .."Dit il en cherchant ses mots.

-Oui tu quoi Ichigo !Pour toutes réponse Ichigo attira Rukia contre son torse musclé elle sentit le coeur du jeune homme battre rapidement puis il pencha la tête vers elle et rejoins ses lèvres avec les siennes , la petite brune fut surprise au début puis passa ses bras autour du cou de son ? petit ami ?

Bientôt leurs langue danser dans un balai qui envoyer des ondes de plaisir dans chaque parcelle de leurs corps , le baiser cessa " Rukia watashi Aishiteru " Lui dis d'une voix très douce voir sensuelle son rouquin.

-Ichigo moi aussi je t'aime ! Lui répondit elle il lui sourit et lui redonna un baiser puis caressa sa joue disparu pour réapparaître avec avec un gros paquet.

-Santa Kurosû Rukia !Dit il en lui tendant le paquet quelle posa sur la table de travail et l'ouvra dedans un petit lapereau de couleur blanc il avait les yeux de couleur cristal

-Qu'elle nom vas tu lui donnais? demanda le roux en enroulant ses main autour de sa taille tout en lui embrassant le cou

-Yûki seras parfait , Ichigo es ce que je peux le laisser ici ...J'ai pas envie de rentrer avoua Rukia

-Alors reste tu peux dormir avec moi si tu veux ?

-Tu veux bien je n'oser pas te demander !

-Allé viens allons dormir laissons ça pour ce soir !

Rukia le suivis dans sa chambre qui se trouve en bas, avec une salle de bain attenante a prés que Ichigo est éteint toutes les lumière et fermer la porte a clef en laissant les clef dessus.

Pendant ce temps avec son pager elle préviens son frère quelle ne rentrerais pas dormir .

-Veux tu que je te prête un tee shirt pour dormir ? Celle ci hocha la tête et une fois le tee shirt en mains fila dans la salle de bain pour se changer Ichigo en profita pour se changer aussi un simple tee shirt et un bas de jogging souple quand Rukia le rejoins le tee shirt etait telement grand qu'il faisait une chemise de nuit a la petite brune.

Ichigo ferma la porte a clef car il connait trop bien son père

Celui ci était prés a se coucher " Tu viens " Lui demanda t'il celle ci hocha la tête et le suivis dans son lit aussitôt que son petit ami fut installer Rukia posa sa tête contre son torse muscler et celui ci l'entoura d'un bras possessif et protecteur

- Joyeux noël Rukia

-Joyeux noël Ichigo

...

Fin


End file.
